A twisted fairytale
by crazybookgirl101
Summary: Gunther and Tinka invite the gang to the old country for an all expense paid two month trip during the summer holidays. Including royal balls, days on the beach and sight seeing, the question is why are they there?...and what is going on with Cece. Will include Reuce, Tynka and Gece.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. Characters not mine.

"Come on Rocky, it'll be fun", Cece basically begged her friend. Her hands clasped together pleadingly, pretty brown eyes large and earnest as she tried convincing her dark haired dance partner.

"Cece. Two months there?" her tone and face suggested that she was relenting if only slightly towards acquiescing to her best friends demand.

"Come on rocky, live a little, haven't you always wondered what its like?", Cece questioned wildly, making a sort of sense that would always have rRocky teetering on the fence, she looked at Cece and sighed, not understanding why she was being so adamant about it. not revealin the real reason she was so desperate to go, knowing it wouldnt do well to mention it and that the best thing to do was keep her mouth shut.

"I cant afford it", Rocky argued quietly, officially having run out of reasonable arguments other than the remaining she didn't like them…which would never qualify in Cece's opinion as reasonable, knowing Cece wouldnt give up and that Cece's newfound closeness with the twins wouldn't allow her to give up.

"We don't have to, their paying everything for us, every penny…well technically their grandparents", but it was basically the same thing, the redhead smiled happily, pleased to know rocky was running out of arguments.

"My parents would never let me" she argued desperately, her bestie grinned wickedly, having seen that argument coming.

"They would if Ty came" she said slyly, just waiting to drop the bomb on her, thrilled that Tinka had seen that in advance and set up a barrier to block the argument.

"He would never go" Rocky said stubbornly…and wrongly

"Yes he would…he was already invited last week and accepted" Cece grinned smugly, glad that Tinka had been so willing to play the crush card on Ty, yeah he was head over heels for her...as she was for him, but nothing had happened yet.

"…When do we leave?" Rocky asked, Cece instantly flipped and started jumping crazily, thrilled that Rocky had finally accepted, knowing she would need the moral support, planning not to tell Rocky, after all its not like anyting was fixed in stone...yet, the thoughts of it eventually becoming final made Cece smile.

"First day of summer holidays, we stay for two months…so we have six months to prepare" Cece was grinning and Rocky had finally joined in and allowed herself to get excited. All thoughts of the glitter twins gone as she pictured the free holiday, for her and her bestie to chill on beaches and meet exotic hot guys. Unaware just how different Cece's plans were to her own.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. Characters not mine.

The day of departure had finally arrived and three out of the six people on the plane were excited…the other three were completely asleep.

The awake ones were Cece, Ty and Gunther. Cece was studying a piece of paper diligently, a fact which had surprised only Ty, Gunther however was studying it with her, occasionally pointing out places of interest or significance.

Rocky, Deuce and Tinka were totally asleep, not overly thrilled by the four AM flight departure, of course their tunes sort of changed when they were given told they were flying privately, apparently the Hessenheffer's grandmother was trying to pull out all the stops in preparation for the visit, and only two members on the plane knew why the stops were being pulled.

Tinka and Gunther had been pleasantly surprised in Cece's interest in the visit and her willingness to go . Their mum and dad had began to kind of tutor her about the old country, the traditions, history, popular culture…what surprised them was how well Cece absorbed all the knowledge. The lessons had also included what to expect on the visit, how to act in certain situations, she had even began to learn some of the native language. It was majorly impressive, and proved that Cece may not be book smart but she was sure as hell world smart, she had been the only one to really bother preparing, the rest including the studious Rocky Blue hadn't bothered, trusting that they needed absolutely no preparing whatsoever and that it would be a simple vacation…unfortunately as a result the only one the twins thought was even slightly prepared to handle what was coming was Cece, and boy did they have a lot coming.

Three hours later the flight wasn't even a quarter of the way through, the rest were awake and each engaging in some form of entertainment, Deuce and Ty listening to music, Tinka and Rocky doing each others hair. Cece's interest and closeness had rubbed of on Rocky who had also began to grow closer to them, not as close as Cece, but close enough to be friends. Whilst Cece and Gunther spoke to each other in an unidentifiable language, it was lilting and pretty though, and whatever was being said was making Tinka smile.

(Author note. I don't know what language their meant to speak so they are gonna be speaking Italian. I know I might get hate for it, but whatever its my story so deal with it).

Rocky watched curiously, not understanding the language, she was studying Cece closely, trying to figure out what language it was when Tinka answered her silent questions.

"It's the language of the old country, what you would call Italian.", seeing Rocky's confused face, she continued "the first settlers were from an island between Italy and the old country, not having the means to create a new language they simply continued the use of the pre existing Italian language but spoke it with a different accent, the reason you don't recognise it as Italian is because the accent makes it sound a little different", Rocky smiled at her. Glad to have her questions answered, wishing she knew what they were saying.

Reading her friends mind Tinka leant forwards smiling "I could translate if you want, I'm a fluent speaker", Rocky nodded eagerly.

"Gunther just asked her how she is, she replied with fine and asked him how he is, he also replied with fine but kind of hot, she replied with he wishes…he then replied he doesn't have to wish, her response was…", she was giggling slightly, amused by how well Cece was coming along with the language and the fact that for once Rocky was clueless about something. Rocky had cut her off, bored by the translations and wanting to listen to music.

mean whilst Gunther and Cece carried on talking in another language, smiling and laughing with each other whilst Tinka sat on understanding every word, thinking the conversation was totally private only those three understanding it…unaware that another person on the plane had understood every word, and hadn't been bought in by the fake translations Tinka sold to Rocky, but still not seeing the whole picture.

Keep on reading, who was listening, what were they really talking about, why did Tinka lie to Rocky, why is Cece so into the old country and exactly what is going on…find out as the story progresses.

Dina isn't in this story, and just to add background lets say she went to work with her dads business and broke up with Deuce. That should keep everyone happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer. Characters not mine.

They had finally landed and it had been a twenty hour flight, so the entire gang was pretty on edge, fights had started to break out nothing serious just petty squabbles from being in the air too long.

They had ridden a horse and carriage from the airport, through the outer city through the inner city and finally to the place they were staying at…or should I say palace they were staying at. It was huge, quite literally a palace out of a fairytale, with turrets, pointy towers and absolutely gorgeous.

The only one out of the four who had never been before who wasn't surprised was Cece, who's elaborate studying had prepared her for this. She was able to speak and converse with the carriage driver fairly successfully, to the point where he had during the two hour trip taken to calling her lady Cecelia…despite her endearing protests, the others only understood because the twins were translating, the others not knowing that Cece's study of the language had began a lot earlier than six months ago when she found out about the trip

When they finally arrived at the castle, a team of bell boys ran to take their things, the twins instantly transferred back to organised royalty and began instructing the staff where to take each suitcase and bags and stuff, Cece politely thanking the staff who fussed round them…or more specifically her. Tipping each one with some funny looking coins, which she quickly informed the others were the currency of the country. Tipping the carriage driver generously, whilst still chatting fluently, until Gunther called her away, promising to continue the conversation with Franco (the driver) later on.

They stepped inside and Gunther explained that they each had their own room, on the same floor as him and Tinka, that they would freshen up then be led down to the main parlour to meet their grandparents, leading the way, they dropped Ty off first, then Deuce who's rooms were next door to each others, then Rocky and Tinka, who's rooms were also next to each others…before Gunther dropped Cece of at her room, which was next to his…opening the door to her room, he smiled as she stared in amazement "its incredible" she gushed happily running in to explore whilst he sat on the sofa. In reality her room was more like a suite, the door opened to a living room, which had 3 separate doors one leading to a bedroom which had a balcony which overlooked the gardens, another which led to a en suite bathroom and another which led to the biggest walk in wardrobe ever. She ran over to sit next to him on the couch, cheeks pink and eyes shining. Gushing about how brilliant it was. "Yeah Tinka was sad to see it go", her expression looked somewhat guilty "you sure she don't want it back?", she questioned. "I'm sure, she wouldn't take it back if you offered…besides my grandma would throw a fit if Tinka even attempted too" he smiled charmingly, then stood smiling at her sweetly

"I've gotta go get cleaned up, so do you…its you my grandma wants to meet anyway, after all. You're the guest of honour". She giggled, slightly blushing making Gunther chuckle before telling her he was right next door if she needed one tiny little thing, remembering their conversation on the plane, telling himself that she was ready and that it had been at least two years coming. Despite her qualms about being ready and prepared well enough.

She nodded and turned to get ready, smiling at the maid who swept in twenty minutes later announcing that she had been instructed to work for Cece as her personal ladies maid for the next two months of her trip, talking fluently and laughing with the maid, quickly asking if her friends were settled in yet, glad when the answer was positive and that they were all like her getting ready…awe struck when she saw the dress that the queen had had made for her. Thrilled at how it looked on her small lithe body, enjoying the feeling of luxury as her maid Mary arranged her hair and make up…deciding that her and Mary would be a brilliant combination. As she got ready for what was to come.

Authors note. In this they are all sixteen except Ty who's seventeen


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer. Characters not mine.

Cece appraised herself critically in the mirror, smiling at the way the forest green organza dress fell to around her ankles show casing the pretty golden stilettos' and the matching gold shawl around her shoulders, her hair straightened and secured at the back with small golden pins, her make up simple and elegant…gearing herself up for what was to come, knowing how huge this was but beyond everything else wishing she could tell rocky.

A knock on the door made her turn around and politely call for them to enter. Smiling when she saw the familiar blonde boy in a dark suit with dark green tie and pocket hankie.

She instantly started asking if everyone else was ready, if they were settled okay and if everything was going as well as she thought it was. He nodded, to her delight glad that everyone was ready and waiting, although quite frankly he was admiring how lovely she looked more than everything.

"Hey, did your gran have dresses and stuff put out for rocky?" she asked sweetly, he nodded then informed her that his gran had taken her sizes from Tinka and had a whole wardrobe of things made for her.

He then explained that he had spoken to Deuce and he was going to escort Rocky to dinner, and that Ty was going to escort Tinka.

Before offering his arm to Cece and walking them out to meet the others at the top of the staircase to descend to meet their grandparents.

Rocky looked lovely in a red satin knee length bubble dress, and Tinka wore a floor length simple A line baby blue dress, Deuce looked slightly uncomfortable I a black tux, with red tie and pocket hankie and Ty in black tux with blue tie and pocket hankie.

They all admired each other and exchanged compliments or in Ty's case and Deuce's case complaints. Before Deuce received the signal from Gunther to offer Rocky his arm and descend the marble grand staircase, Ty and Tinka followed, then when both couples had descended and were stood in front of the king and queen Cece and Gunther followed, hesitating only briefly to give each other encouraging smiles.

In that moment Cece felt like royalty, everyone was staring at them expressions of shock and envy on their faces as they saw how effortlessly her and him walked together…making her flutter slightly as she realised how telling them might be a lot easier than she imagined.

Stepping on the ground, The queen instantly made her way towards them, ignoring the other couples and her granddaughter, something which relieved Tinka as there was always so much pressure on her when she visited, glad to have the pressure split or at least lessened by Cece's importance.

Cece curtsied politely, in the way she had been taught. Then politely thanking the queen and king for the invitation and the graciousness of their arrival. Continuing to compliment how lovely their country was and how much she looked forwards to seeing more of it. She said all of it in Italian, and perfectly as well. The queen looked openly impressed as she smiled at the young girl, then welcomed her with two kisses on either cheek which Cece accepted charmingly, thanking Cece for coming and saying how much she had been looking forwards to meeting her. Seeing her friends confused faces as they watched on not understanding, Cece quietly explained that her friends didn't know the language and so it would be more prudent to speak only English when they were around. The queen bobbed her head accepting then complimented Cece on her diplomacy and manners. Before turning and addressing her grandson and granddaughter, before switching to English and leading everyone to dinner.

The queen then insisted that each person at the table address her as Grammy the kind adding that Granddad would do to address him, each insisting that they hated formalities like titles and such…casually joking and saying that she was sure Cece had already started to get tired of it. Only noticing something was wrong when Rocky innocently asked what she meant, then turning to Cece for some form of light on the situation. Cece effortlessly switched to Italian and explained that only her Gunther and Tinka knew and that the others had yet to be told, the queen caught up quickly and excused her faux pas stating that she had gotten the translation from Italian to English wrong and that she occasionally if not rarely confused certain aspects of the language.

None of the others noticing the blush on Cece's face and the slight discomfort on Gunther and Tinka's faces as the meal progressed, joking and laughing with the king and queen getting to know them a bit better. As the meal ended the queen offered them all a tour which Cece quickly declined explaining that everyone had a long journey and that they all needed rest, but that they would be thrilled with a tour in the morning. The elderly queen instantly accepted yawning slightly as she told Cece the details of the tour in Italian, too tired for English.

She then left with her husband leaving the group alone at the table.

"Okay everyone, the tour will mainly be the castle and grounds. We meet at the base of the stairs tomorrow at twelve", she explained easily, yawning slightly herself.

They then all headed to their rooms Deuce and Rocky rooms being closest left the group first, then Ty and Tinka…but instead of separating to their own rooms Cece invited Gunther in to talk for a little while, both having a lot to say to the other about recent events.

The conversation was mainly congratulations and praise towards Cece from Gunther and Cece's relief at how well it was going…neither expecting the loud banging that soon crashed onto the door.

Or the furious Ty blue standing on the other side, fuming and demanding answers.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers. Characters not mine.

The second the door opened Ty barged in, ignoring the protests from both the inhabitants of the room slamming the door shut and staring at Cece in a way that made her squirm…unfortunately Gunther wasn't squirming and was more pissed at Ty's actions and intrusion more than anything else.

"can we help you?", Gunther asked blankly…praying Ty was angry about something completely unrelated.

"yep…I want answers" he answered pointedly, not attempting to beat around the bush.

"…To what?" Cece asked worriedly, secretly hoping the secret was about t come out so she wouldn't have to keep it secret anymore.

"What did the queen mean at dinner?…and what don't any of us know?" he had sat down and appeared to have calmed down, Cece sat across in another armchair and Gunther instantly stood himself behind the chair. "what did Grammy mean about what?", Cece questioned back smartly.

"When she was talking about titles and that you must be getting tired of it?" he seemed more rational and calm than he had been in months, a fact which put Gunther on edge, he knew Ty well enough to know this could easily be the calm before the storm.

"Oh that she was just confused with the language…it meant nothing", Cece answered calmly laughing slightly, "…that's another thing, why do you suddenly speak perfect Italian?", he shot quickly, trying to catch her off guard.

"Cause unlike you guys I decided it would be smart to lean a bit of the language" she said it easily and sincerely, trying not to let Ty go to far.

"I thought the same thing", Ty replied, enjoying their shocked faces when he answered in perfect Italian, "So how much do you understand?" Cece questioned a small pit of fear opening up as she realised what it meant.

"Enough to have been able to understand every word that has been said in front of me" his tone was dark and his expression clouded. Cece stood up and started pacing fully understanding what he was saying he wasn't saying he thought he knew…he was saying he did know.

"…fine, so tell me what you have figured out so far" she demanded quickly disarming him, Ty wasn't prepared for confessions, he had expected denial and arguing.

"I have figured out that for some reason Cece is the guest of honour, that for some reason everyone is calling her lady Cecelia and that she has a better room than the rest of us…what I don't know is why" Ty answered quickly.

Gunther had sat down in Cece's vacated seat silently listening to what was being said, until now he had respected Cece's decision, until now that is. Watching Cece she nodded once quickly, and he needed no further introductions.

"Okay, how do I say this?…ummm well, the reason we are here to begin with is because I needed to bring Cece here to meet my grandparents…that's not really an explanation though is it, look ummm, there's a tradition that when the prince courts someone there are traditions and things that have to be done." Gunther's face had flushed and was hoping Ty understood.

"Huh…I think I get it, but your not a prince, Rocky told me your family was refused the thrown when your mum married your dad." Gunther raked through his hair, whilst Cece paced nervously.

"Ty, the king and queen are aging, they wont live forever…and they will need someone to take the thrown…which is where Gunther and Tinka come in, there grandparents have decided that when the time is right one of them two will take the throne." Cece answered , quickly and efficiently wanting Ty to understand.

"Okay and that's seriously cool and stuff but what does that have to do with Cece?" Ty asked slumping back into the chair tiredly…not noticing Cece shake her head at Gunther only hearing Gunther answer that it didn't really and that him and Tinka had to come home during the holidays and invited their friends.

Ty left apologising for his behaviour and congratulating Gunther on his claim to the throne.

The second he had left Cece turned to the blonde smiling and giggling conspiritally, enjoying when Gunther spun her round laughing too, before he placed her back down, eyes shining and taking how lovely she looked, then bent down to give her one slow sweet kiss, neither knowing that Ty hadn't believed one word of what they had said and was already planning another ambush only certain that he would get the results he was searching for.


End file.
